Innatendu
by torllusque
Summary: Harry à la suite d'une bataille va se faire mordre par un loup garou, et là l'improbable se produit : harry se fait rejeté par ses amis. Une seule personne acceptera de l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

_**Innatendu**_

Chapitre 1 : la vision

Harry été las sa vie qui n'était déjà pas très gaie avant avait viré au cauchemar environ 3 ans plutôt…

Harry cherchait à tout prix à trouver les horcruxes (le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort) lorsque une violente douleur surgit sur son front. Des images se mirent à défilés dans sa tête il vit soudain parmi elles une vision de poudlard attaqué par des bêtes qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer.

Le nouveau passe temps de Voldemort était en faite de créer de nouvelles espèces, des évolutions ou des mutations comme il aimait les appeler. Ces mutations avaient pour avantage d'être inconnu de tous, on ne connaissait donc pas leurs faiblesses elles étaient donc plus difficile à vaincre et causaient beaucoup plus de dégâts.

Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il avait un très bon niveau et dépassait même les aurors.

Dès qu'il vu ces images notre beau brun ténébreux s'empressa donc de transplaner à pré-au-lard afin d'aider poudlard si jamais les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à tout gérer tout seul. Sur le chemin séparant pré-au-lard de poudlard Harry songea à contacter les aurors. Il sorti une sorte d'ardoise ainsi qu'un stylos spéciale et écrit un S.O.S. aux aurors. C'était la dernière des inventions des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient mis très récemment leurs dons d'inventeurs au service de la résistance et plus particulièrement au service d'Harry.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ses amis étaient à Poudlard et il avait déjà perdu trop de personnes pour se permettre de les perdre. IL avait déjà rompu avec Ginny quelques mois plutôt pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger il ne voulait pas que cela n'est servi à rien !

Il arriva enfin a poudlard.

Ce qu'il vit c'est …

Chapitre 2 : L'attaque

…la vision qu'il avait eu plus tôt !

Des centaines de créatures jaillissaient de partout des combats avaient lieu quelque soit l'endroit où il posait le regard ! Lui qui avait cru que la vision ne se produirait pas avant un moment ! Harry chercha des yeux ses amis il les vit plus loin aux prises avec des loup garous, seules créatures à ne pas avoir connu de mutations ! Il voulu se précipiter vers eux dans le but de les aider mais il se fit interrompre dans son élan par un jet coloré. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Qu'est que tu fais là bébé Potter ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question bella ! Quoi tu n'aime pas c'est pourtant bien comme ça qu'on t'appelle d'où tu viens non ?

- Justement tu ne fais pas parti de mes amis désolés de te décevoir Potter !

- J'ai remarqué que les mangemorts ne font que parler lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre ! Etonnant non ? Stupéfix ! »

Bellatrix esquiva le sort et riposta avec un expéliamus. IL y eu encore quelques échanges de sorts mineures puis Bellatrix jugea qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur en lançant un doloris que Harry ne put éviter. Alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol Bellatrix s'approcha :

«- Alors on m'a dit que tu t'étais entraîné et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire !!! Je ne vois pas vraiment de différences avec avant ton entraînement ! Avant tu voyais ton parrain mourir et là se seras tous tes amis ! »

Harry sentit une vague de colère le traverser tel un courant d'énergie, il se redressa et regarda Bellatrix dans les yeux la défiant du regard. Bellatrix eu un air de frayeur qui passa dans ses yeux et se mit à reculer d'un pas. Il faut dire que Harry était impressionnant, durant son entraînement Harry avait aussi pratiqué un entraînement physique pensant que cela lui serait utile si jamais il perdait sa baguette au cour d'une bataille, ou pour fuir et esquiver les sorts.

Il était donc finement musclé, ses cheveux toujours en bataille lui donnaient un côté plus imposant encore à l'aide de ses yeux plus émeraude que jamais.

Harry avait décidé d'en finir avec Bellatrix. Il leva sa baguette et sans réfléchir prononça la formule du sectumsempra. Bellatrix se le prit de plein fouet et s'effondra agonisante aux pieds d'Harry. Harry dans sa fureur s'agenouilla et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas ton maître te rejoindra bientôt en enfer ! ». Puis il la contempla mourir.

Quand elle eut poussé son dernier souffle Harry réalisa seulement ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait de tuer un être humain. Un être humain qui en avait déjà tué d'autres certes, mais un être humain quand même. En faisant l'action il n'avait pas réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il n'en prenait pleinement conscience maintenant. Et il se dégoûtait. IL contempla ses mains. Il avait tellement rêver inconsciemment de ce moment que cela s'était fait tout seul.

Soudain un violent cri le ramena à la bataille.


	2. Chapter 2

RAR:

Touraz: merci beaaucoup pour ta review !!!! voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer. vla gbx a ++

Owlie Wood: j'ai essayé d'améliorer mes fautes d'orthographes, je me demandait si ça t'interesserait d'être mon correcteur ? Deuxiemement tous les fidèle de Voldemort et Voldemort lui-même n'aime déjà pas les hybrides, les loup-garou ... pourtant il pactise avec dans le but de gagner je trouve donc normal que ça ne le gène pas d'avoir recour à des mutations ... IL prône la pureté du sang seulement pour les humains. Et puis son premier but est de gagner, tous les moyens sont bons, c'est un serpentard. Tu l'a dis il méprise les loups garous et pourtant Greyback est bien à son service !!! Merci de m'avoir montré comment accepter les reviews anonymes merci !!! vla gbx a ++

Chapitre 3 : La morsure

Harry s'empressa de regarder autour de lui et s'aperçut que c'était Ginny qui venait de hurler. Elle allait être attaqué par un loup garou qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Hermione s'interposa entre elle et le loup garou et se fit griffer, puis fut laissé pour morte par la bête qui s'en prit à Ginny.

La créature s'apprêtait à la mordre lorsque Harry intervint et lança un sortilège de découpe au montre sanguinaire qui ne donna plus signe de vie.

Harry laissa Ginny s'occuper d'Hermione pendant qu'il cherchait Ron du regard. Il l'aperçut plus loin. L'air déstabilisé Harry le rejoignit et ils se mirent ensemble pour se battre, chacun assurant les arrières de l'autre. La bataille prit fin lorsque les aurors ainsi que Kingsley et Tonks (aurors tous les deux) arrivèrent. En effet les aurors étant plus nombreux les créatures préfèrent battre en retraite vers la forêt interdite.

Harry était soulagé que cela soit fini, il avait craint le pire. Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque il sentit une violente douleur lui envahir le bras. Il s'effondra sur le sol et la fatigue et la douleur le firent s'évanouir.

Harry se réveillât à l'infirmerie. Au lieu de voir, comme à son habitude, ses amis à ses côtés il n'y avait personne cela l'inquiétât. Dès que Mme Pomfresh vit qu'il était réveillé elle arrivât pour vérifier son état de santé. A peine arrivée Harry l'assaillit de questions.

« -Comment vont Ron, Ginny et Hermione ?

- Bien Mr Potter, Hermione et Ginny sont quelque peu blessées mais rien d'irréversible. Elles devraient être sur pied sous peu de temps mais vous devriez arrêter de bouger où vos blessures risquent de s'aggraver !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Vous avez été mordu par un loup garou Mr Potter et il y a malheureusement de grandes chances que vous en soyez devenu un aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé Mr Potter, mais les chances que vous n'en soyez pas un sont nulles. »

Mme Pomfresh avait l'air vraiment triste en disant cela, elle essayait de cacher sa tristesse mais les larmes présentes dans ses yeux, sur le point de couler, la trahissait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Le trop plein d'émotions en était la cause. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il avait tué pour la première fois, que ses amis étaient blessés et qu'il était un loup garou. Tous ces événements l'avaient fatigué et il s'endormit.

Chapitre 4 : La dispute et prise de conscience

Lorsqu' Harry se réveillât il faisait jour. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une chevelure rousse. En regardant plus attentivement il s'aperçut que c'était Ron. Il l'appela.

« -Hey Ron !

-Salut, marmonna Ron. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ron qui le gênait.

- Euh comment tu va ?

- Comment je vais ? Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, ma sœur et ma petite amie sont blessées !

- Quoi mais je n'est rien fait ! s'exclama Harry ! Dès que j'ai eu la vision de l'attaque de Poudlard je suis venu !!

- Oui et si Mr Harry Potter n'avait pas cherché à faire cavalier seul en partant en solitaire dans le but de soit disant chercher un moyen pour faire disparaître tu-sais-qui, il aurait été là avant ! Le moins que tu puisses faire en ayant été notre ami et le petit ami de ma sœur c'était de t'assurer d'être là en cas de problèmes !!! De t'assurer que nous soyons protégés ! Mais même quand tu as été là tu n'as pas réussi à les protéger !

- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Je te signale que je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! J'ai fais de mon mieux ! Et si je n'étais pas intervenu elles seraient mortes !!!

- Ce n'était pas suffisant ! Elles ont failli mourir ! Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner ! En plus tu es un danger toi-même avec cette morsure ! Bill a déjà fait les frais d'un loup garous et je refuse que tu touches à quiconque de ma famille !

- …

-Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de ma sœur ! Ni de ma famille et moi ! »

Ron parti précipitamment rejoindre le chevet de Hermione et Ginny, laissant un Harry désemparé !

Il retourna plusieurs fois les paroles de Ron dans sa tête. Cela avait un certain sens et en même temps Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Sa quête des horcruxes était primordiale. Dumbledore avait suffisamment insisté dessus. Quant au fait de partir en solitaire, là non plus Harry n'avait pas trop le choix. Dumbledore n'avait lui-même pas survécu à une de ses recherche et avait failli perdre une de ses main. Il n'allait tout de même pas amener d'autres adolescents avec lui. Lui-même était un adolescent mais il avait déjà dû affronter tellement de choses… et puis il était déjà constamment en danger.

Il avait déjà trouvé un horcruxe, cela avait été l'épée de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la trouver mais l'avait trouvé dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Ils avaient été obligés par le ministère de fermer leur boutique pour un temps indéterminé au plus grand soulagement de Harry.

Harry voulut se tourner dans son lit qu'il trouvait très inconfortable et cela lui rappelât pourquoi il était ici. Sa morsure commençait à le démanger au fur et à mesure que les effets de la potion sensée endormir la douleur s'annulait. Il se décidât à faire le point. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête !

Premièrement il avait tué quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être un meurtrier un jour avec la prophétie, ou tout du moins tenté de tuer quelqu'un, mais il avait pensé que se ne serait que de Voldemort.

Il essayât de se raisonner en se disant que Bellatrix n'était qu'une meurtrière, qu'elle avait tué Sirius, rendu fou les parents de Neville et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais cela ne faisait pas baisser sa culpabilité. En plus il était devenu un loup garou. Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait comme conséquences dans sa vie ?

Il se souvint de Lupin qui avait toujours un air triste et fatigué sur le visage. Ses cheveux grisonnant avant l'âge. Son caractère effacé, il avait toujours peur de gêner et malgré sa grande sagesse il avait toujours l'impression d'être un poids pour les autres. Harry n'était pas un loup garou depuis longtemps mais il comprenait déjà certains des sentiments de Remus. Cette impression d'être un monstre par exemple. Les Dursley seraient content de savoir qu'Harry se considérait enfin comme un monstre, eux qui le lui répétaient depuis tant d'années.

Ron avait raison il représentait un danger pour tous les élèves présents maintenant.

Il décidât donc qu'il repartirait le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de vie, il n'avait pas le choix…

Voilà je sais c'est encore très court mais j'ai essayé d'allonger mon chapitre je vais essayé de les allonger de plus en plus ! Le sujet dispute peut paraître futile mais quelle dispute ne l'est pas ? J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Gbx a ++


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 5 : Disparut (sans laisser de traces lol)

Tonks faisait partie de la brigade d'aurors qui était intervenue suite à l'appel de Harry. C'était une jeune femme très belle et dynamique mais un peu maladroite. Cela avait fait douté ses supérieurs de sa capacité à être auror car un auror ne peut pas se permettre d'être maladroit, surtout s'il veut faire une mission dans la discrétion mais il s'était avéré que dans les situations de bataille, elle savait gérer la situation et être une féroce combattante. Elle avait un avantage supplémentaire non négligeable du fait de sa position de métamorphomage : elle pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté ! Cela aidait bien dans les missions où l'on devait être camouflé. Elle avait en ce moment une chevelure rose pétard avec des yeux marron, un nez droit et des hautes pommettes.

Tonks composait son rapport lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle vit Kingsley, son coéquipier, surgir tout essoufflé :

« - Tonks dépêche toi il faut entamer les recherches dans tout le château ! Il a disparut !!! C'est la catastrophe il faut le retrouver au plus vite ! On envisage déjà le pire !!!!

- Mais qui a disparut ? Cela ne doit pas être si grave !!

- Harry Potter !! Le survivant !!! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation !! S'il n'est pas dans le château il est dehors sans abris à la porté de tu-sais-qui ! Il est peut-être même déjà mort !!!

- …. »

Tonks était figée de stupeur, elle comprenait l'état de Kingsley. Harry Potter alias le survivant représentait pour beaucoup le seul espoir du monde des sorciers s'il avait disparu se serait la panique dans le monde des sorciers. Elle connaissait un peu Harry et l'avait trouvé très sympathique. Même si un peu colérique, enfin, ce n'avait peut-être été qu'une passade !

« -Comment a-t-il disparut ?

-On ne sait pas s'il a été enlevé ou s'il est parti de lui-même ! Certain pense qu'il serait parti poursuivre ce qu'il appelle « sa mission » mais d'autres pense qu'il aurait prévenue avant de partir !!! Bref c'est la panique générale et le boss veut que l'on fouille chaque recoin du château pour le retrouver et que l'on élargisse le champ des recherches si l'on ne le retrouve pas !!! Soit dit en passant il a préféré ne pas penser à cette idée. Il est vraiment furieux tu devrait te dépêché ! Retrouve moi vers la tour d'astronomie, c'est par là que l'on doit commencer ! »

Et Kingsley reparti en coup de vent !

Tonks ne savait pas quoi en penser ! Elle se dépêchât de prendre son nécessaire et parti à la suite de Kingsley !!!

Chapitre 6 : Godric Hollow

Harry était parti tôt le matin dans la forêt interdite et avait essayé de se dépêcher de s'éloigner du château car il avait besoin de réfléchir loin de tout ça. Il ne s'avait même pas où aller. La maison de Sirius était disponible mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle était trop sinistre ! Il songeât alors à Godric Hollow. Il n'y était pas encore allé. Il y avait eu tellement d'attaques de Voldemort que Harry avait préféré se plonger de suite dans la recherche des horcruxes. Il devait s'avouer aussi qu'il avait un peu peur d'y retourner peur de découvrir son ancienne vie ou la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir sans Voldemort. Mais là il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller.

Il devait d'abord sortir de cette forêt. Il s'orienta avec sa baguette et réussi à sortir de la forêt quelques heures plus tard. Il transplana alors à Godric Hollow.

Il s'était attendu à trouver une petite maison en ruine mais découvrit à la place un superbe terrain sur lequel trônait fièrement un manoir. Il avait l'air spacieux et chaleureux à première vue. Il franchit le portail et rentra dans la demeure. Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut devant lui, s'inclina et se présentât :

« -Bonjour maître ! Je m'appelle Tobias et je suis le chef des elfes de maison des Potter depuis plusieurs générations ! Je me ferais une joie de vous servir !! Si je puis me permettre c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer : vous êtes un Potter et vous avez améliorer nos conditions lorsque vous avez défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom le soir de vos un ans. »

Devant l'air interloqué de Harry, Tobias s'empressa de rajouter :

« -Pas que nous n'étions pas bien traités, non les Potter sont réputés depuis toujours pour être les meilleurs maîtres pour un elfe de maison. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous avez amélioré les conditions de vie des elfes en général !

-Merci pour cet accueil mais je te pris de m'appeler Harry, et heu pourrait tu juste m'indiquer un endroit où dormir car je suis épuisé. Avant que j'oublie je compte rester ici, seulement je suis un loup garou. Est-ce que vous pourriez trouver une solution pour que je sois dans un endroit où je ne puisse faire de mal à personne ?

-Bien sûr maître Harry (devant le froncement de sourcil de Harry), et n'essayez même pas de me faire changer d'avis j'ai trop de respect pour vous pour consentir à vous appeler autrement que maître Harry. J'aurais pu vous appeler maître Potter c'est déjà bien ! » Finit Tobias avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry suivit donc Tobias dans le dédale de chemin que représentait son manoir. Dès qu'il toucha son lit il s'écroulât d'un sommeil lourd.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une Tonks angoissée, annonçait à son chef que LE Harry Potter, alias le survivant, demeurait introuvable et qu'il fallait élargir les recherches…

Alors verdict ? J'espère que cela vous a plût gbx a ++


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 7 : Discussions

Quand Harry se réveillât ce matin là il était un peu perdu. Il avait retrouvé son ancienne demeure certes mais qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? Pour l'instant il devait d'abord s'occuper de Voldemort mais que faire ensuite ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment penser survivre à Voldemort mais inconsciemment il avait toujours pensé être auror, ou joueur de quidditch professionnelle ou peut-être même professeur mais maintenant qui voudrait de lui ?

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions il savait qu'il aurait beau être le survivant, personne ne veut travailler avec un loup garou ! Il pensait qu'il devrait se renseigner sur les métiers accessibles au loup garou mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore le courage.

Il demanda à Tobias de lui apporter son déjeuner et lui demanda par la même occasion s'ils avaient trouvé une solution.

« - Bien maître Harry, votre père avait fait construire une pièce pour son ami, un certain Mr Lupin, lui aussi dans votre condition. Elle est très résistante et ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'extérieure pour éviter toutes évasions. Je suis celui qui été chargé de vérifier le matin, par une fenêtre protégée, si son ami s'était retransformé, et de lui ouvrir la porte. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui merci Tobias c'est parfait. Connaîtrais-tu par hasard l'adresse de Mr Lupin ? J'aimerai lui parler de ma nouvelle condition.

-Je vous l'apporte toute suite maître Harry ! »

Et l'elfe parti d'un pas rapide pendant que d'autres elfes de maisons commencèrent à pénétrer dans la chambre et à s'affairer à préparer les vêtements de leur maître.

Harry une fois lavé et habillé contacta celui qu'il considérait comme le dernier maraudeur par poudre de cheminette.

En arrivant il vit un maraudeur à l'air épuisé et las par tous les aléas de la vie.

« -Professeur ? (Voyant que Rémus ne réagissait pas il répétât) Professeur ?

Rémus releva brusquement la tête :

-Harry !!! Tu es là !!! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu nous as fait peur !!! Tous les aurors se sont lancés à ta recherche !!! Que c'est-il passé ?

-c'est à ce sujet que je voulais vous parler professeur, pourriez vous venir au manoir des Potter ?

-Laisse moi le temps de prévenir Tonks et j'arrive. »

Quelques minutes après Rémus arrivât accompagné de Tonks qui se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en le serrant à l'étouffer.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était vraiment gêné : il aimait bien Tonks mais il ne la connaissait pas tellement, une telle preuve d'affection le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus il aurait préféré parler seul à seul avec Rémus de son nouveau statut de loup garou, pour l'instant encore connu seulement de Ron, Mme Pomfresh et lui.

« -Alors, Harry de quoi voulait-tu me parlé ? »

Tonks avait semblé vouloir parler mais Rémus l'avait arrêté d'un geste.

« -Heu en faite, je suis un loup garou….

… »

Chapitre 8 : Discussions (suite)

« -Heu en faite, je suis un loup garou….

… »

Un moment passa ainsi ou personne ne parlât puis Rémus reprit ses esprits et vint serrer fort Harry contre lui. Il était vraiment triste que le seul et unique fils des maraudeurs est à affronter cela avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronter et ce qui l'attendait. Il avait été chargé de le protéger mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il voulut alors en savoir plus :

« - Harry, quand est-ce arrivé ? Tu as déjà eu une transformation ? demanda Remus

-Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, je n'ai donc pas encore subit de transformation, j'ai relâché mon attention à la fin de la bataille et c'est à ce moment que cela s'est produit.

-Mais pourquoi est tu parti comme ça ? Tu es parti précipitamment et sans prévenir personne !!! Tu n'imagines pas la panique que tu as déclenchée ! Tous les aurors du pays pensent que tu as pu être enlevé et sont mobilisé pour participer activement aux recherches te concernant !!! s'exclama Tonks

-Bien moi aussi j'étais un peu paniqué j'ai vu mes meilleurs amis me rejeter, je voulais pas avoir à subir cela à nouveau si je croisais du monde, et puis j'ai une mission à accomplir je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à Poudlard.

-…. »

« -Tes amis t'ont rejeté ?

-oui Ron n'a pas apprécié que Hermione et Ginny soient blessées et aient frôlées la mort, il dit que c'est ma faute car j'aurais dû rester à Poudlard et les protéger. Il m'a formellement interdit de l'approcher lui et ses proches.

-Je vois je n'imaginais pas Ron comme ça, il avait l'air si loyal envers ses amis d'habitude.

-Il….il a déjà été jaloux de moi une fois quand j'étais en 4ème année, il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir encore été sélectionner et pas lui alors que j'ai déjà le statut de héros depuis ma naissance et mon arrivée à Poudlard. Cela ma étonné moi aussi qu'il ne me croit pas lorsque je lui aie dit que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu. En plus il a beaucoup d'à priori et de préjugé sur les créatures magique et il n'a pas supporté ce qui est arrivé à Bill l'année dernière. Sa réaction ne m'étonne donc pas trop.

-Je vois en tout cas si tu as besoin de moi tu sais que je suis là.

-Merci Remus.

-Et moi aussi je suis là !!!!!

-Oui je sais merci Tonks ! Je dois à présent continuer ma mission.

-Harry ; intervint Remus, tu devrait peut-être nous dire à Tonks et à moi ce dont il s'agit, je sais que Dumbledore t'a demandé de en pas le révéler seulement à tes amis les plus proches mais tes amis t'ont laissé tomber il me semble et Tonks et moi pouvons t'être utile je pense, nous sommes des personnes ayant une certaine expérience et cela pourrait être utile, non ?

-Je…je vais y réfléchir. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

-Oui bien sur

-C'est à propos de mon nouveau statut est-ce que Tonks et toi pourriez être discret à ce sujet ? C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde soit au courant, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour Mrs Pomfresh et Ron également, je ne veux pas leur effacer la mémoire car Mrs Pomfresh pourrait m'être utile en cas de problèmes et Ron doit se souvenir pourquoi on ne se fréquente plus, alors je me disais que mon secret pourrait être mis sous la protection du sortilège fidelitas, je sais que il demande beaucoup d'énergie mais à 2 peut-être que vous pourriez y arriver ?

-euh on va voir ça.

-Sinon Remus est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer quels changements je vais devoir subir avec ma nouvelle condition ?

-Ben je pense que tu dois t'en douter mais tu as déjà changer physiquement je veux dire que tu es plus musclé, tes sens se sont développer … c'est plutôt positif, le problème va se trouver au niveau des hormones, ou plus précisément, au niveau de la testostérone, tu vas avoir un taux accru de testostérone ce qui fait que tu risques d'avoir plus de mal à te contrôler, je m'explique. En plus de sa fonction première, la testostérone rend agressif, il va donc falloir apprendre à te contrôler car à la moindre agression verbale tu vas avoir des pulsions meurtrières qui vont t'envahir et te dominer. Il va donc falloir que tu te maîtrises. Sinon au niveau de la loi tu es sensé te faire recenser, et il va falloir que tu garantisses preuve à l'appui que tu ne blesseras personnes c'est-à-dire que tu prend la potion tue-loup et que quelqu'un t'enferme dans un lieu dont tu ne peux pas sortir à la pleine lune, avec une balle en argent prête à servir. Je dois en plus te prévenir qu'il va falloir que tu t'arranges pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien en argent chez toi, c'est-à-dire ni couvert ni lustre…. RIEN. Normalement, ici tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes tes parents se sont débarrassé de tous ce qui pouvait me blesser à part des balles en argent juste au cas où. Des personnes formidable tes parents. Tu vas devoir faire attention chez les autres aux couverts avec lesquels tu vas manger… Je suis désolé mais ta vie comme tu l'as connue jusqu'à présent est finie. Je suis prêt à t'entraîner pour que tu te contrôles si tu le souhaites dès à présent, mais je te préviens cela vas être long et difficile, finit Remus l'air las

- …. J'en serais ravi, merci Remus. »

Ils prirent un solide déjeuner tous ensembles puis chacun parti de son côté laissant notre Harry national seul. Il profita alors de cette après-midi pour faire ces exercices qu'ils faisaient depuis les vacances d'été ainsi qu'à approfondir ces connaissances.

Je crois avoir un peu allongé non ? Je suis désolé je n'y arrive vraiment pas, enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu. Faites le moi savoir SVP gbx a ++


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 9

Harry se leva le lendemain de très mauvaise humeur, il avait très mal dormit et n'avait cesser de faire des cauchemars, se représentant tour à tour Ron, Hermione puis Ginny le regard remplis de mépris, le regardant en el montrant du doigt. Puis le décor changeait et c'était ses parents qui étaient déçu, triste.

En se réveillant il avait repris ses esprits et savait que ses parents n'auraient pas réagis comme cela, si avoir un ami loup-garou ne les gênait pas se ne serait pas d'avoir un fils loup-garou, leur propre sang qu'ils allaient rejeté. Ce rêve l'avait énormément secoué. Car même s'il savait cela impossible l'image était toujours présente. Elle le hantait. De plus le regard que Ron avait eu ne serait sans doute pas le dernier à son encontre.

Il ne se leurrait pas, Remus ne lui avait pas dit non pour le sortilège de fidélitas mais cela avait sans doute était pour le rassurer. Ce sortilège demandait énormément d'énergie et puis il ne savait même pas s'il était possible de l'utiliser pour protéger un secret, à vrai dire, il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais il était assez perdu, cette situation ne lui était pas familière, loin de là et il ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir.

La nouvelle se saurait bientôt si elle n'était pas déjà sut. Ron ne cacherait sans doute pas la raison de leur dispute ne serait ce que pour empêcher Hermione et Ginny de l'approcher. À moins qu'il ne pense qu'elles n'auraient pas réagit pareil et qu'il refuse de leur dire disant qu'il est étonné comme les autres de voir que son meilleur pote était parti sans prévenir personne, le faisant passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.

Dans un sens Harry comprenait Ron. Ce dernier étant arrivé après ses frères, il rêvait de se différencier, il avait donc été jaloux de Harry, célèbre sans le vouloir, riche, beau( Harry ne le pensait pas ),apprécié de la gente féminine, et doué à peu près partout. De plus ayant une grande famille, la famille était un élément central pour lui.

Rien qu'à le voir avec Ginny il était très attaché à elle surveillant de très près ses relations avec la gente masculines de Poudlard. Ça famille ayant été touché à de nombreuse reprise, sa sœur lors de sa première année, lui ayant risqué presque tous les ans sa vie aussi, puis cela avait été son père mordu par un serpent, son frère s'était retourné contre eux, et enfin encore Ginny. La fille qu'il aimait avait également été touchée. Mais Ron aurait dû comprendre pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant presque sept ans que Harry n'avait jamais demander tout cela, et qu'il faisait de son mieux. Mais Ron avait oublié qu'ils avaient tout deux le même âge et que Harry avait affronter plusieurs fois le mage noir alors que Ron n'avait même jamais réussit à dire le mot « Voldemort ».

Harry se retrouvait chargé d'anéantir celui que tout le monde craignait, le seul homme selon lui de taille à l'affronter et qui ne le craignait pas étant tombé récemment en la personne de Dumbledore. Mais en plus de devoir régler ses problèmes notre jeune héros devait perdre son temps à suivre un entraînement pour apprendre à se contrôler. Le côté positif étant que cela l'aiderait ne pas s'énerver dans les combat ce qu'il savait être une des grandes faiblesses de son ennemi. Son entraînement physique serait au maximum, mais si le monde savait qu'il était un de ses monstres craignant l'argent, Voldemort le saurait aussi, et il serait tellement facile pour ce dernier de l'anéantir. Bien que Harry doutait qu'il utilise ce procédé pour le tuer, non Voldemort voudrait sans doute un gigantesque combat devant tous ses mangemorts réunis, voir s'il le pouvait devant le monde entier pour prouver son entière supériorité.

Ce bébé qui lui avait résister, puis ce gamin et enfin se jeune homme allait périr dans les règles de l'art du duel. Mais cela n'empêche pas le lord noir de le torturer avec l'argent, il en était sûr.

Notre jeune héros sortit de sa torpeur et de ses sombres réflexions et allât prendre son petit déjeuner. Il eut la surprise de voir Tonks dans sa cuisine, accompagné de Rémus. Ils lui dirent qu'ils comptaient commencer l'entraînement dès maintenant.

Dans le cadre de l'entraînement il débutèrent par des exercices de relaxation, Harry après une demi heure d'essai s'énervait déjà, la testostérone, le manque de sommeil, son moral qui était au plus bas ainsi que sa mauvaise humeur habituel aidant, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Il essayait de se concentrer sans y arriver, 2 minutes plus tard, il se leva tel un forcené et balança tout autour de lui.

« -J'EN AI MARRE !!!! JE FAIS TOUT ÇA POURQUOI EXACTEMENT, HEIN ?? DE TOUTES FAÇON JE VAIS ÊTRE DETESTE ALORS QUEL IMPORTANCE, JE N'APPROCHERAI PLUS QUE DES ÊTRE MALÉFIQUE, JE NE FERAIS DE MAL À PERSONNE D'IMPORTANT !!!!!

-….

-JE NE VOIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI J'ESSAYE DE TUER VOLDEMORT POUR CES CRÉTINS POUR QUI JE SERAI TOUJOURS QU'UN LOUP-GAROU !!! QU'UN HYBRIDE !!!! Dit-il avec une amertume, une rage et une tristesse évidente.

-… »

Alors que les deux adultes se regardèrent ne sachant comment consoler et raisonner le jeune homme face à ce résonnement plus que véridique, Harry respirait difficilement à côté, les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même de ses yeux, sans même qu'il ne s'en rendent compte se mêlant a la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Cela faisait peine à voir, un héros triste c'est toujours peinant, mais sachant tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronter c'était encore plus désolant. Il était même relativement calme par rapport à la situation, la plupart des personnes se seraient déjà retrouvées interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique à sa place.

Tonks face à ce triste spectacle ressentit un irrépressible besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler.

Elle s'avançât et le pris dans ses bras, elle sentit Harry quelque peu rigide et réticent à cette idée mais quelques secondes après il se laissât complètement aller dans ses bras.

Rémus ne savait quoi faire, en général ce genre de situation n'était pas trop son truc, enfin, il ne savait comment consoler un mec. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs souvent moqué de lui car celui qu'il surnommait Mr le Sage se révélait incapable de consoler un gamin, ou un mec en général, et Sirius y arrivait mieux que lui. Enfin à sa manière c'est-à-dire en faisant rire le « pleureur » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Rémus gêné préférât quitter la pièce pour lui comme pour Harry cela semblait préférable.

Harry pleurait, le barrage maintenu des années durant se rompait enfin, c'était « la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ». La frustration de ses derniers jours se relâchait enfin, il se permettait de se reposer un peu sur les autres.

Tonks resserrât sa prise, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, le flot continu de ses larmes inondait son beau visage de la même manière qu'un enfant à qui on aurait voler sa sucette, il pleurait l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu, les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter, et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lui laisser de répit. Au bout d'un moment il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait, les larmes coulaient d'elles même sans sembler vouloir à un quelconque moment s'arrêter. Longtemps après pourtant, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler de la même manière qu'elles avaient commencer, d'elles même. La respiration encore saccadée, Harry ne bougeait pas, il était encore parcouru de spasmes, il n'osait relever le regard, ni même bouger. Tonks le comprenant au bout d'un moment se détacha de lui, releva son visage à l'aide de son menton et lui sourit. Harry lui en fût reconnaissant, il s'essuyât les yeux, il ne savait quoi dire mais il lui en était reconnaissant, sans rien dire elle avait pourtant réussi à faire ce qu'il fallait alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

Il ma détaillât attentivement, elle était très jolie, il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie et attachante, elle rompait le sérieux des adultes et membres de l'ordre du phénix qui se prenait trop au sérieux, elle était une alternative, elle était jeune, rigolote, gaffeuse, maladroite, et à bien y réfléchir elle possédait beaucoup de point communs avec Harry.

À ce moment là, Harry se sentit très proche d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Un sentiment bizarre s'empara de lui, et il eut une envie très forte de l'embrasser, il se ressaisit à temps pour ne pas connaître l'irréparable, et cessa de fixer son regard sur ses lèvres qui lui paraissaient si tentantes. Il éleva son regard, et se plongea dans l'univers gris sombre de ses yeux.

Tonks finit par se détacher complètement de lui et lui présentât une chaise sur laquelle il s'assied. Elle conjura une théière, chose qui l'étonnât, et elle le rejoignit sur une chaise près de lui. Elle ne savait trop comment engager le sujet, il allait bien falloir pourtant elle se lançât donc:

« -Alors comme ça tu ne vois pas pourquoi lutter contre Voldemort ? Demanda t-elle

-…

-Je suis là pour parler avec toi tu sais Harry tu peux te confier à moi.

-C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas vraiment… je suis un peu perdu pour tout dire. Dit il d'un air las après l'avoir dévisager pour savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de lui faire confiance.

J'ai comme quelque doute, pas de là à m'associer à Voldemort mais je suis déjà un meurtrier, je suis destiné à l'être depuis avant même ma naissance, je suis maintenant un hybride, quelqu'un que l'on rejette. Je n'avais déjà pas ma place dans la société avant, alors maintenant ? Je serais craint par tout le monde, on va me rejeter pour ma nature et même pas pour ce que je suis, j'ai l'habitude mais là ça fait d'autant plus mal, car je sais que, célèbre comme je suis, tout le monde me reconnaîtra et ils penseront de suite au fait que je suis un loup-garou, comment me faire des relations ? Quand je sais que même mes plus anciennes relations peuvent me trahir, je pense particulièrement à Ron mais si on y réfléchit bien mon père est également passer par là, avec ce traître de Peter Pettigrow. À quoi bon me battre pour une société, un monde qui me rejettera car je ne suis pas bête peut-être que l'on me baisera les pieds jusqu'à ce que selon j'ai accomplis mon destin, chose qui me semble impossible, mais après si j'en ressort vivant, je ne suis pas bête ça ne vas pas durer, la popularité n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de fiable, et puis on se dira que si moi j'ai réussi à mon jeune âge à tuer le grand lord noir alors je suis un danger pour la société, on se souviendra que j'ai tuer Lestrange, que j'ai affronter plusieurs épreuves que je n'aurait pas dû être capable d'affronter à Poudlard, on se dira qu'avec la vie ingrate que j'ai eu, je vais finir par forcément me détourner du « droit chemin ». Si ça m'arrive un jour n'hésites pas à faire le nécessaire en passant, à dire vrai oui, je me demande ce que je vais devenir si je le vainc et que j'y survis. »

Tonks avait vraiment l'air peinée. Ce n'était même plus ce que l'on pouvait appeler des problèmes ce qu'il vivait. C'était beaucoup plus que ça. Que dire face à ça encore une fois ? Il énonçait de forte réalité,ou possibilité d'avenir

« -Commençons par le commencement, veux-tu ? Tout d'abord Voldemort est le meurtrier de tes parents, de bien d'autres innocents, celui à cause de qui tu subi tout ça. N'est-ce pas une bonne raison de vouloir l'arrêter ?

Deuxièmement pour Lestrange, le ministère pense que c'est de la légitime défense, ça ne te seras donc je ne pense pas imputer, le ministère ne sait peut-être même pas que c'est toi qui l'a tuer, tu sais dans une bataille on ne cherche pas à savoir qui à tuer qui, on cherche plutôt à soigner les gens sur un champs de bataille, à guérir les blessures physique et morale, honorer nos héros … à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne témoigner pour attester que tu es violent et que tu as tuer Lestrange comme ça , tu ne cour aucun risque.

Pour la popularité, comme tu le dis si bien tu as l'habitude, mais tu sais je pense que le monde est en train de changer de mentalité, tu sais, tu risques d'engager d'autres créatures magique dans le combat pour tenter de rivaliser avec Voldemort, en leur donnant des droits, des statuts, des représentants, tu amélioreras leur situation et donc la tienne par la même occasion. Cela pourrait effectivement se retourner contre toi si le ministère déclare que ton chemin ressemble a celui de lord noir, mais si tu veux mon avis, beaucoup de gens te seront reconnaissant de les avoir sauver et contrediront le ministère, ils te soutiendront, le ministère finira bien par suivre. Au pire tu nous auras avec toi, nous tes alliés, Remus, moi, les créatures qui t'aideront … tu ne seras pas seul. Pense en affrontant Voldemort que tu sauve ceux que tu aimes. Tout le monde n'as pas l'esprit restreint il y en auras toujours pour ne pas avoir peur de toi et savoir t'apprécier, si ce cinglé de Voldemort à réussi à être entouré, certes mal mais entouré, alors tu le peux aussi. »

Tonks attendit que Harry réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis quand il leva le regard vers elle, le pris dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. Puis après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil se leva et l'entraînât à sa suite pour, d'après elle éviter que Remus n'angoisse de le savoir en détresse. Une fois Rémus « rassuré », Tonks dit :

« - Alors c'est quoi c'est histoire de destin de meurtrier et de truc que tu ne voulait pas nous dire la dernière fois ? » dit elle vraiment curieuse.

Harry les fixa, puis s'apprêtât à leur révéler, prophétie et horcruxes ….


	6. Chapter 6

S'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas.

Il attendit leur hochement de tête et repris :

L'histoire est assez longue. En faite peu avant ma naissance, Dumbledore cherchait quelqu'un pour pourvoir le poste de professeur de divination. Il songeait à supprimer la matière mais se devait tout de même d'écouter la descendante de la très célèbre voyante : le professeur Trelawney. Ce jour là elle entra en transe et fit une prédiction concernant un enfant qui allait naître et qui allait pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. La prédiction concernait en réalité deux jeunes enfants Neville Longdubat et moi. Rogue qui espionnait, a entendu une partie de la prophétie et s'est empressé de la répéter à son maître.

Harry fit une pause, raconter tout cela était difficile.

Vous savez ce qui est arrivé ensuite Voldemort a pensé que j'étais l'enfant de la prédiction et m'a jeté le sort de la mort. Selon le professeur Dumbledore, ma mère a activé une ancienne magie en voulant se sacrifier à ma place et j'ai été ainsi protégé. Enfin voilà, Voldemort lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie a souhaité connaitre la prophétie dans son intégralité afin de comprendre pourquoi j'avais échappé à la mort à l'âge de mes un an. La prophétie du ministère s'est cassée et Voldemort ne l'a connait donc pas, cependant Dumbledore lui l'a connaissait et il me l'a répété quand Sirius est… enfin …

Il y eu un instant de silence.

La prophétie explique que je dois tuer Voldemort, ou lui devra le faire car « aucun d'eux ne peux survivre tant que l'autre vit ». L'année dernière, Dumbledore a pensé que je devais connaitre certaine choses à propos de Voldemort. Il m'a montré quelque parcelles de la vie de Tom Jedusor. L'une d'elle parlait d'horcruxe.

Harry fit à nouveau une pause afin de laisser Tonks et Remus digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les horcruxes sont des morceaux d'âmes que l'on a détachées afin de ne pas mourir. Pour créer un Horcruxe il faut tuer quelqu'un dans la procédure. Vous vous doutez que cette partie n'a pas gêné Voldemort. A travers le souvenir que j'ai traversé, Dumbledore pense que Voldemort a divisé son âme en sept morceaux. Ces morceaux se trouvent dans des objets ou être vivant dans des lieux qui aurait marqué la vie de Voldemort. Tant que ces sept morceaux n'ont pas été détruits, Voldemort est immortel.

Il fit une pause beaucoup plus longue. Les yeux de Tonks étaient exorbités et son front était plissé. Elle réagissait mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Remus lui avait l'air désespéré, il était complètement avachis sur son siège, et avait le regard dans le vide perdu. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Harry était que son regard lui-même semblait vide. Il pensait que Remus supporterait mieux le choc. Il décida cependant de poursuivre.

J'ai détruis un morceau d'âme en 2ème année à Poudlard.

Les têtes de Remus et Tonks se levèrent d'un coup.

C'était le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Bien sur je ne me doutais pas à l'époque que c'était un Horcruxe, Dumbledore ne me l'a expliqué que bien plus tard. Dumbledore en a détruit un l'été suivant ma cinquième année : la bague des Gaunt, c'étaient des descendants de Serpentard, c'est d'ailleurs durant cela qu'il a perdu sa main. A la fin de ma sixième année j'ai accompagné Dumbledore, on devait aller dans une grotte appartenant à l'enfance de Voldemort afin d'y trouver un Horcruxe. Il y avait plusieurs épreuves à franchir mais la dernière fut la plus terrible.

Dum, Dumbledore a dû boire un breuvage maléfique qui le rendait fou, afin de récupérer un médaillon se trouvant dans une coupe. Il délirait et je devais pourtant continuer à le faire boire. A peine le breuvage terminé des inféris se sont dressés contre nous et Dumbledore était vraiment très faible, heureusement au dernier moment il a réussi a lancer un sort qui les a incendié. J'ai porté Dumbledore hors de la grotte puis j'ai tranplané jusqu'à pré au lard. De là nous avons pris des balais afin de pouvoir prévenir Rogue, il devait faire une potion pour aider Dumbledore a aller mieux. Cependant à peine avons-nous atterrit que Dumbledore m'a stupéfixié et a jeté ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis Malefoy est apparu, il devait tuer Dumbledore. Pourtant le professeur a réussi en lui parlant à faire baisser sa baguette. C'est à ce moment là que Rogue et les autres mangemorts sont arrivés. Dumbledore a supplié Rogue de ne pas le tuer, mais ce dernier lui a jeté le sort de la mort et sont partis. Dès que Dumbledore est mort j'ai pu bouger de nouveau, j'avais essayé en vain mais…

Le corps de Dumbledore était passé par-dessus le donjon. Une haine incroyable m'a envahit et j'ai décidé de poursuivre ce traitre de Rogue. Je n'étais pas de taille contre lui et il a transplanné avec les autres. Vous connaissez une partie de la suite, j'ai quitté Poudlard afin de rechercher les autres Horcruxes.

Je me suis rendu compte que ce médaillon pour lequel on avait tout risqué n'était pas le vrai horcruxe : ce n'était pas le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard mais un médaillon banal. Le vrai horcruxe a été trouvé par quelqu'un dont les initiales sont R.A.B. Ma haine a alors atteint des sommets. Je me suis alors lancés corps et âme à la recherche des horcruxes. Je savais que Tom Jedusor avait travaillé à Barjow et Beurk, j'ai donc commencé mes recherches à cet endroit. J'ai lu énormément, j'ai consulté les archives de Londres. Je me suis entrainé aussi magiquement et physiquement afin d'avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

Une fois que je me suis senti à peu près prêt j'ai décidé d'aller dans la boutique. J'ai attendu qu'il fasse nuit. Je suis rentré à l'aide de ma cape d'invisibilité. Mes recherches m'avaient appris que du temps des fondateurs, il n'y avait pas que Gringotts comme banque. Certains se méfiaient trop des Gobelins pour leur faire confiance. Ainsi un jeune sorcier avait eu l'idée de créer sa propre banque, bien sur plus modeste que celle de Gringotts mais elle marchait assez bien tout de même. Je vais vous épargniez les détails économique du pourquoi cette banque marchait. L'essentiel est de savoir qu'elle était situé sur ce qui est aujourd'hui l'allée des embrumes. Bien sur suite à de multiples guerres, la Banque a dû être détruite, tout du moins en surface dans un accord de paix avec les Gobelin. Mais le sous sol de la Banque existe encore, tout du moins selon la légende que j'avais lue.

J'ai donc cherché longuement en pensant que cela aurait été l'endroit idéal pour Tom Jedusor de planquer un Horcruxe. Non seulement cela avait un rapport avec son passé, mais en plus cela allait de pair avec ses idées : ce n'était pas des créatures qui protégeait l'or auparavant, quoi de plus sacré qu'un lieu tenu par un sang pur et qui n'avait jamais été souillé pour recueillir sa relique : son horcruxe. En arrivant dans la boutique j'ai bien sur jeté un sort pour détecter la présence de magie noire, mais en raison de l'activité très connue de la boutique, cela n'a pas marché.

Je suis donc reparti et j'ai essayé de trouver dans les livres quelque chose qui aurait pu m'aider. Je devais ressembler à Hermione à ce moment là : toujours la tête fourré dans les livres pour trouver des solutions.

Je continuais bien sur mon entrainement, il n'était pas question de me relâcher. Je me suis alors rendu compte que mon lien avec la magie s'était accru, ma puissance avait augmenté, je pouvais sentir la magie et de façon encore plus intense avec la magie noire. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pu me débarrasser de mes lunettes en passant. Je ne sais pas encore comment l'expliquer mais je sentais les choses, je voyais le monde différemment. Et ma vue s'est corrigé d'elle-même.

Enfin je m'éloigne du sujet. Pendant mon entrainement, je pensais à ce que disait Maugrey fol œil, « vigilance constante ». En pensant à lui je me suis souvenu que son faux œil voyait à travers tout.

Ne me dis pas que tu as … coupa Remus

Non ! non je ne me suis pas fait poser un œil de verre. Non j'ai pensé que je cherchais simplement une solution à mon problème dans les mauvais livres, il fallait que je cherche du côté des livres de médecine sorcière afin de comprendre quel sortilège permettait à fol-œil de pouvoir regarder à travers tout. Son œil était enchanté, et il fallait que je puisse trouver le sortilège afin de l'adapter pour pouvoir me le lancer sans perdre un œil dans la procédure. J'ai eu dû mal à trouver mais je l'ai fais. J'ai ensuite été voir le médicomage le plus connu pour ses inventions : le médicomage Zorandor afin qu'il puisse adapter le sort. Afin d'être sur que l'idée de ce sort ne parvienne pas entre de mauvaise mains, avant de lui demander mon aide on a fait le sortilège inviolable pour être sur que ce sort où même ma simple visite ne parviennent pas aux oreilles de Voldemort. S'il sait que je cherche les horcruxes il sera plus vigilant et pourrait les changer de place. Je n'aurais alors plus aucune chance de les retrouver.

Enfin une fois qu'il m'eut appris le sort je me suis dit que c'était le moment de retourner à la boutique. J'y suis allé, mes sens m'ont indiqué une forte concentration de magie derrière un des murs. J'y suis donc allé, j'ai cherché pendant un moment comment « ouvrir ce mur ». Il y a tellement de moyens, de sortilège… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me suis senti un peu désespéré, j'envisageais d'exploser le mur quand ma baguette en ayant simplement effleuré le mur a réussi à l'ouvrir. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris, cependant avec le recul je pense que ma baguette étant la jumelle de Tom Jedusor, la magie n'a pas du faire la différence entre nos deux baguettes. J'ai franchis le mur qui s'est alors refermé derrière moi. Il y avait juste une échelle pour accéder aux sous sols. L'intérieur était magnifique, sombre, vieux, mais magnifique tout de même. Les murs et même le sol, tout était fait en marbre. Il avait certes besoin d'un peu d'entretien mais il était quand même très beau. J'avais pourtant sous estimé l'ampleur de la taille des sous sol. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que quelque salle, vestiges d'un temps révolu depuis longtemps et que je parcourrais des ruines, mais un sort de conservation a dû y être apposé car le sous sol était immense et en parfait état, loin des ruines imaginées. Il y avait énormément de portes et de corridors. Je me suis alors jeté le sort de vision, pour chercher s'il y avait un objet attirant mon attention. J'ai aperçu dans la salle juste devant moi une épée ayant un serpent incrusté dans l'argent de la lame. Après tout ce que l'on cherche est souvent devant nos yeux, c'est pour cela que l'on ne le voit pas. J'ai senti que la porte était enchantée.

En repensant aux pièges que Dumbledore et moi avions traversé pour trouver l'horcuxe j'ai réfléchit intensément à ce qui pourrait désensorceler la porte.

Avec Dumbledore, le médaillon était dans une grotte où il avait été dans son enfance avec des moldus qu'il avait traumatisé. Et c'est l'application de sang sur la paroi de la grotte qui l'avait déverrouillée. Pour marquer la primauté du sang pur. Ici c'était une boutique de magie noire. Je suis remonté, j'ai franchis le mur et pris le premier objet de magie noir que j'ai trouvé pour redescendre. J'ai à peine effleuré la porte avec l'objet qu'elle s'est ouverte. J'ai enfin vu l'épée de mes propres yeux. Elle était magnifique, incrustée d'émeraudes et entièrement faite d'argent, elle scintillait. Ma cicatrice me faisait horriblement mal, comme si elle sentait la présence de Voldemort dans cet objet. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quel piège Voldemort aurait pu apposer sur l'épée. J'ai décidé de m'approcher précautionneusement mais j'ai été aussi tôt stoppé par une barrière invisible. J'ai alors appelé Dobby je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le fort pressentiment que Voldemort, dans son idée de la suprématie des sorciers aux sangs pur, avait oublié l'existence des créatures magique. Dobby est arrivé et a effectivement passé la barrière sans problème. Je lui ai donc demandé de venir me chercher et que l'on transplanne à coté de l'épée. Je me suis saisi d'un morceau de tissu annihilant la magie, prévu pour l'occasion, afin d'empoigner l'épée et j'ai demandé à Dobby de transplaner dans ma chambre au chaudron baveur. Une fois arrivé la bas j'ai remercier Dobby, puis ai précautionneusement enveloppé l'épée dans l'épais morceau de tissus. Je me suis endormi épuisé. Le lendemain j'ai essayé de trouver une solution pour détruire l'horcruxe que contenait l'épée. Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Le journal avait été détruit par le venin d'un basilik mais je ne savais pas comment Dumbledore avait fait pour détruire la bague. Une recherche dans les livres me semblait inutile, je ne pensais pas y trouver ce que je cherchais. Non il fallait que je pense comme Voldemort, pour trouver.

Je me suis renseigné auprès de Maugrey, prétextant que je m'y intéressais pour ma future carrière d'auror, comment il s'y prenait lorsqu'il était en possession d'objet de magie noire. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il utilisait une potion afin de retirer toute la magie noire d'un objet. Je me l'a suis procuré, et j'ai trempé l'épée dedans à l'aide de mon tissus. Cependant je me doutais que Voldemort n'aurait pas laissé un horcruxe être si vulnérable, je n'avais sans doute qu'éliminer les pièges sur l'épée mais pas l'horcruxe lui-même. Je me suis mis dans la peau de Voldemort. Et j'ai compris, l'épée de Salazard Serpentard lui-même ne devait pas être souillé par un sang impur, mais c'était plus compliqué que cela. Selon l'idée de Serpendard il ne devait subsister que des sangs purs. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à tuer un sang impur aves cette épée. Non il fallait que le sang pur soit versé pour un sang impur afin de souiller cette épée. Idée inconcevable pour Lord Voldemort. J'ai alors repensé à Sirius un sang pur, qui est mort dans l'idée de me sauver, moi, un sang mêlé. Il s'était sacrifié pour moi. Je me suis saisi du couteau offert par Sirius et me suis entaillé le bras, j'ai fait coulé le sang sur l'épée. J'ai attendu un moment, puis une ombre noire a surgit de l'épée et a pris la forme de la marque des ténèbres, un cri aigue est sortie de la marque puis elle s'est évaporée. Je me suis lancé un sort de soin et me suis écroulé de sommeil. Depuis je cherche une solution afin de trouver les autres horcruxes.

Tonks et Remus paraissaient assommés par tant d'informations.

Tonks se leva hagarde et alla se servir un verre de Wiski pur feu. Remus semblat prêt à prendre la parole mais Harry l'interrompit avant, signalant qu'il était l'heure pour chacun d'aller dormir er que le temps des questions viendrait demain. Il appela Tobias et lui demanda de préparer deux chambres pour Remus et Tonks près de la sienne.

Une fois cela fait Harry parti s'asseoir dans son jardin afin de réfléchir.

Harry ne se sentais pas à sa place. En réalité il ne s'était que rarement senti à sa place, à l'aise quelque part et réellement accepté. C'est vrai que Poudlard avait été pour lui comme la maison qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et ses amis sa famille. Mais en faite il venait de comprendre qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place là-bas. C'est juste l'endroit où il s'était senti le mieux, le moins rejeté.

Aujourd'hui cependant il regardait les choses avec beaucoup plus de recul. Il avait l'impression de voir clair pour la première fois de sa vie. Ron même s'il avait été réellement un ami pour lui ne s'était au départ sans doute intéressé à lui que pour sa célébrité. Il en allait de même pour Ginny qui même si actuellement elle l'aimait pour lui, elle s'était d'abord approché de lui parce qu'il avait bercé ses histoires d'enfant, le conte d'Harry Potter était connu et apaisant pour les enfants. En vérité seule Hermione parmi ses amis, l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était dès le départ. Etant une enfant de moldu, rien d'étonnant. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment de préjugés en le rencontrant. Bien sûr elle avait lu son histoire dans les livres mais cette dernière n'avait pas bercé son enfance… c'était différent et Hermione n'était vraiment pas le genre groupies… à part peut être pour l'écrivain de l'histoire de Poudlard, là elle serait sans doute à le harceler… il eut un sourire en imaginant la scène.

Enfin tout ça était l'ancien temps, il aurait vraiment voulu être complètement seul par moment, ne rien avoir à accomplir, s'enfermé dans sa résidence et y faire du Quidditch toute la journée.

Mais il avait un destin à effectuer. Il se trouvait certes complètement seul face à celui-ci mais il n'était pas vraiment libre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Il devait réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée mais avec toutes les pensées sombres qui envahissaient son esprit, cela se révélait plus difficile que prévu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se changer les idées. En même temps penser à ses problèmes et les résoudre était peut être le seul moyen d'avancer vis-à-vis de son projet.

Il ne savait par où commencer, il lui avait fallut s'isoler quelque peu. Il réfléchissait à ce que Ron avait dit, il n'avait pas tord sur tout. Il avait une responsabilité, plusieurs même à assumer. Il devait songer aux horcruxes mais il fallait qu'il songe également à Tonks et Remus qui avait pris soin de lui, il leur devait beaucoup et il ne devait pas les mettre en danger. Malgré tout il était conscient qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour les trouver, seul cela risquait d'être vraiment difficile ? Son but était de tuer Voldemort, il y aurait des victimes dans cette quête mais moins que s'il laissait Voldemort en vie. Il s'aperçu a ses pensée qu'il était anesthésié de sentiment, il avait des émotions tel que la nostalgie mais il n'avait pas mal du rejet de Ron par exemple, juste une légère nostalgie sans plus. Ginny ne lui manquait plus. Il serait content de la revoir, enfin c'était une supposition, mais elle ne lui manquait pas réellement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne le savait pas mais il se dit que cela serait sans doute mieux pour vaincre celui dont tout le monde à peur de prononcer le nom. Il lui faudrait des alliés mais pas d'amis, pas de sentiments. Il devait donc inclure Remus et Tonks. Ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur pour eux mais la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit et il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le sentimental, il l'avait déjà fait, trop donné et finalement ça ne lui avait pas servi contrairement à ce que prétendait Dumbledore, cela avait même tué Sirius. Voldemort ne faisait pas d'état d'âme et lui réussissait justement, il devait en faire de même s'il voulait pouvoir le vaincre un jour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Klaude :** je dirais plutôt que c'est ce qu'Harry souhaite dans un premier temps, il est vraiment déçut par la vie, son entourage, qu'il pense que cela l'a ralentit. Mais notre Harry est en pleine évolution…  
Merci pour la lecture et le commentaire XD. Merci également de m'avoir prévenue pour l'erreur de chapitre.

**Jonathan **: je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ron, cela m'étonne vraiment qu'Harry arrive à lui pardonner si facilement à chaque fois. Les préjugés sont malheureusement durs à abattre mais bon… sinon je partage également ton avis sur le couple Harry/Tonks, que l'on ne voit que trop peu, alors que je pense que le personnage de Tonks contient beaucoup de chose à exploiter.  
Merci pour la lecture et le commentaire.

**Nushan Ynis :** merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'erreur de chapitre.

**Dragon-titi :** Merci beaucoup pour la lecture et le commentaire XD. Merci également de m'avoir prévenue pour l'erreur de chapitre.

Excusez-moi je vous prie pour les fautes que je commets, je me relis pourtant mais c'est vrai que là il est presque 3h00, j'espère avoir corrigé l'essentiel et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Gbx à ++.

Remus se couchât pour autant il ne parvenait pas à dormir, le fils de son meilleur ami, qu'il aurait dû protéger, devait lui-même protéger le monde contre le plus grand mage noir jamais connu. Dumbledore était tombé face à un simple mangemort, comment Harry réussirait-il à le vaincre ?

Il ne savait pas comment l'aider, il avait voulu poser des questions mais Harry avait coupé court à la discussion.

De plus la pleine lune approchait, et c'était un euphémisme, la lune serait pleine le lendemain. Harry venait tout juste d'être transformé, comment arriverait-il à surmonter cette épreuve ? Il en eut des frissons dans le dos. Les remords l'assaillirent, il n'avait fait que des erreurs. Il avait crut que Sirius avait tué les Potter, c'était pourtant son meilleur ami, il ne lui avait pas laissé le bénéfice du doute n'avait même pas essayé de le défendre. Sirius l'avait accepté comme il était malgré sa nature de loup garou, il n'avait pas eu peur et avait même fait le sacrifice de se transformer en animagus afin de l'aider. Lui n'avait rien fait quand Patmol avait eu besoin de lui. Et pourtant Sirius lui avait pardonné malgré toutes les années passées à Azkaban.

Quand Sirius était sorti, sa première obsession avait été de venger les Potter puis de s'occuper d'Harry, il n'avait pas pu le prendre en charge à cause de la fuite du rat, mais il avait fait tout son possible pour s'occuper d'Harry et le protéger comme il se devait. Alors que lui, Remus Lupin, qui devait tant à ses meilleurs amis, n'avait rien fait. Il avait laissé Dumbledore diriger sa vie. Il avait laissé Dumbledore envoyé le fils de son meilleur ami dans une famille qui le détestait. Puis quand il l'avait rencontré en 3ème année, au lieu d'être présent d'être la famille dont il avait tant besoin, il ne lui avait rien dit, il avait laissé Harry découvrir seul qui il était.

Il ne s'était pas plus occuper de lui après cela, se retranchant derrière sa nature de loup garous, sa peur de lui faire du mal pour ne pas prendre soin d'Harry, mais maintenant c'était terminé, il ferait ses choix, ceux qu'il estimerait les plus justes pour essayer de rattraper ses erreurs. Et peut être, un jour, arriverait-il à se pardonner…

Tandis que Remus sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, Tonks se promit d'être là pour Harry, elle n'aimait pas cette guerre, mais elle ne pouvait laisser ce jeune adolescent gérer ça seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait, non, elle prendrait soin de lui et essayerai de lui donner l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais pu recevoir. Elle se le promit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain lorsque Tonks et Remus descendirent dans la cuisine ils ne virent pas le survivant. Regardant par la grande véranda, ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry était déjà levé, en train de courir dans le jardin. Ils entrevirent une tache sombre se préciter à une vitesse incroyable vers le jeune Potter, puis elle disparut, étonnés, ils s'avancèrent plus près mais ne virent rien de plus.

D'un coup le regard vert émeraude de l'adolescent transperça Tonks du regard. Il revint en courant vers eux. Le vieux Tobias sorti d'un buisson et trottina derrière Harry des assiettes noires à la main lui demandant si son entrainement était terminé. Après avoir reçu le hochement de tête d'Harry, l'elfe disparut.

« - bonjour, désolé je ne pensais pas que vous seriez levé si tôt. Comme je vous le disais je m'entraine, ce n'est pas aussi performant que la salle d'entrainement des aurors mais cela me permet de garder la forme. Je vous laisse déjeuner, je vais prendre une douche, puis Remus tu pourras me poser tes questions, mais sache que je poserai les miennes également.

Sur ces mots il disparut.

Remus tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose a changé chez Harry depuis hier ? interrogeât Tonks tout en faisant léviter le pot de confiture jusqu'à elle.

Je dois avouer qu'il semble différent, mais je ne saurais te dire exactement comment.

Tu le connais depuis longtemps pourtant, non ?

Devant le silence de Remus, Tonks préféra se taire. Oui Remus aurait du le connaitre depuis longtemps seulement il n'avait pas sût assumer le rôle qui était le sien.

Harry redescendit et s'installât autour de la table, en face d'eux.

Harry j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce que tu sais d'autre sur Voldemort, je dois t'aider à le vaincre. Il fut stupéfait de voir simplement Harry acquiescer.

Je te raconterais tout Remus mais on perd du temps sur la journée. Avant de passer aux questions plus sérieuses, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le manoir est en parfait état ?

Tu sais Harry, quand le drame est arrivé, beaucoup de gens ont fait des dons sur un compte afin de te remercier. Les sorciers ont considérés ce manoir, comme une relique, enfin ce n'est pas exactement le terme, plutôt un lieu sacré. Personne ne pensait vraiment au drame en lui-même trop heureux de voir leurs peurs s'estomper enfin.

Puis, disons que le ministère a voulu s'approprier la maison en lui lançant des sorts de conservation afin que les sorciers puissent venir s'y recueillir. Dumbledore s'y est alors fermement opposé, il a affronté Fudge en lui rétorquant que cela faisait parti de ton patrimoine, et que beaucoup de monde oubliait le drame qui avait fait leur bonheur. Il a donc décidé de rénover l'aide du manoir avec une partie des dons qui avaient été versés, pour que tu ais un lieu à toi.

A ces mots Harry sentit une vague de reconnaissance pour le vieux sorcier, qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer.

Tes parents avaient bien sur congédié les elfes de maisons, sachant que leurs vies étaient risquées en leur faisant promettre de veiller sur toi s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose. Tes parents étaient des gens extraordinaire Harry mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Je suppose que quand le manoir a été reconstruit, le lien unissant l'elfe à leur lieu de résidence a dû se réactiver et ils ont dû attendre ta venue.

Harry laissa passer un moment de silence puis demanda à Remus ce qui allait se passer, à la pleine lune. A ces mots Remus blanchit :

Tu le sais Harry …

Bien sur, ce que je demande c'est ce qu'il va m'arriver exactement, il faut que je sois prêt.

…

Harry parlait d'un ton déterminé, Tonks ne s'attendait surement pas à ça. Au lieu de plonger son regard dans les yeux d'un jeune adolescent apeuré, elle croisa le regard impassible d'Harry. Remus ne semblât pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il poursuivit.

Je vais, aller acheter de la potion tue loup pour nous deux. Il faudra que tu la prennes un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe afin d'être sur. Une fois cela fait, tu iras t'enfermer dans la pièce conçut par tes parents, et tu devras attendre que le jour se lève. Malgré ce que l'on apprend aux jeunes sorciers, la potion tue-loup ne diminue pas la douleur, elle te rendra juste un peu moins agressif.

Tu souffriras Harry, se sera comme si tes os craquaient, ils vont s'allonger tu vas te vouter. Tu n'auras plus aucune maitrise de ton corps, il se jettera contre les murs… la douleur sera intense. La première transformation est la plus difficile, d'autant plus que, enfin, tu as été mordu par un loup-garou spécial, je pense que tu dois t'attendre à plus de douleur qu'une transformation normale. Tu te réveilleras demain mais tu ne pourras pas bouger seul, tes elfes devront se charger de te transporter dans ton lit. Tu seras courbaturé, et ton corps commencera sa transformation humaine si je puis dire.

Tes épaules seront plus large, tu vas prendre quelque centimètres, enfin ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que le corps humain n'est pas adapté pour subir une pareille transformation, ton corps sera courbaturé et tu seras cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Les premières transformations auront cet effet systématiquement. Quand ton corps commencera à assimiler cette nouvelle part de toi, tes mutations seront moins intenses.

Tonks n'écoutait pas elle essayait d'observer cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne s'imaginait pas que le survivant était comme ça, elle ne l'avait que peu croiser au cour de sa vie, et pourtant malgré tout, elle aurait dû se douter, connaissant son histoire, qu'il serait différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle le voyait sous un autre angle.

Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi pour ta transformation je suis désolé, mais deux loup garous dans la même pièce, enfin, tu sais le coté animal ressort durant la transformation, notre instinct nous forcerait à nous affronter. Je rentrerai donc chez moi. Je suis désolé que tu doives affronter cela seul Harry, mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Je resterai avec lui, intervint Tonks. Harry leva simplement le regard vers elle.

Tu n'as pas à le faire Tonks,

Je tiens à le faire.

Malgré ses résolutions, Harry ne put résister au regard perçant de Tonks et accepta. Remus reprit :

A partir de ta première transformation ta partie humaine changera aussi, il faudra apprendre à maitriser tes pulsions. Mais nous verrons cela au fur et à mesure.

Harry se sentait nauséeux, il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre mais une peur profonde l'envahit, il ne pouvait pas subir tout cela. Se souvenant de ses pensées d'hier il étouffa sa peur. Il ne devait pas avoir de faiblesse.

La nuit approchait bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, en même temps, une part de lui souhaitait que la pénombre arrive encore plus rapidement, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette appréhension constante. Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il était extrêmement touché que Tonks prenne soin de lui au point de vouloir rester le soir même. Il avait essayé de le cacher mais visiblement il avait encore du travail avant de savoir contrôler réellement ses sentiments. Ils l'assaillissaient souvent. Dumbledore s'était trompé lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son plus grand pouvoir était l'amour, c'était une faiblesse et il fallait qu'il l'élimine.

En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il vit que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se dirigeât vers la potion tue-loup et l'a but d'un trait. Elle avait un goût acre, amer, il essaya de faire passer cet horrible goût avec de l'eau mais en vain. Tobias apparut alors à côté de Tonks, elle lui assurât avoir vérifié que les sorts de protection sur la salle étaient toujours en place, puis ils suivirent en silence le vieil elfe de maison.

Une fois devant la salle, Harry resta un instant figé, la peur l'assaillit de nouveau, créant un nœud dans son estomac, il eut envie de vomir. La potion y était sans doute également pour quelque chose.

Il senti alors les bras de Tonks l'envelopper et se rendit compte qu'il était dans ses bras. Il se raidit, puis ne pouvant résister à l'affection que lui donnait la métamorphomage, il lui rendit son étreinte brièvement puis, sans un mot, se dégageât rapidement de son étreinte réconfortante. Il était vraiment difficile pour lui de faire abstraction de ses émotions. Mais il devait pourtant le faire. Il pénétrât alors dans la salle, Tobias s'avançât pour lui attacher les chaines autour des poignés et des chevilles mais Tonks le devançât.

Elle se doutait que cela devait être dur pour lui et son corps serait bientôt mis à rude épreuve. Elle essayât de mettre dans ses gestes lents, toute la tendresse et la compassion qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente seul dans un moment comme celui là. En faite, elle espérait qu'il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul, qu'il se rende compte qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et Remus. Lui attacher ces chaines lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait pas à vivre ça, surtout pas lui, elle retint ses larmes cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui allait aider Harry bien au contraire. Alors qu'elle finissait seulement de lui attacher les lourdes chaines aux chevilles et aux mains, elle lui promit de ne pas le quitter, elle resterait de l'autre côté de la grille au cas où. Elle commença à lui passer la dernière chaine sensé entourer sa taille lorsqu'elle senti la main de Harry saisir avec force son poignet. Il lui hurlât alors de sortir le plus vite possible, il sentait que cela allait commencer.

Au moment même où il finit sa phrase ses ongles poussèrent pour se transformer en griffes puis se métamorphosèrent à nouveaux en ongles, cela lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Tonks inquiète recula néanmoins lentement en essayant de capter son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, elle ferma l'épaisse grille derrière elle et attendit anxieuse.

Harry fut surpris de voir Tonks s'avancer vers lui. Il senti la douceur de ses mains délicates sur lui remplacées trop vite à son goût par la froideur glaciale des chaines d'acier. Ses gestes étaient lent et il lui en fût reconnaissant, elle ne cessait de l'étonner, il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa gentillesse envers lui, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de sa famille, elle ne l'aidait pas pour sa renommé, elle ne le connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-elle rester auprès de lui alors qu'il était devenu, ou en tout cas allait devenir, une créature magique, un monstre. Tout cela le dépassait. Il ne connaissait personne comme elle, elle le surprit d'ailleurs de nouveau par sa promesse de rester auprès de lui quoiqu'il arrive. D'un coup une douleur lancinante apparut au creux de son ventre, affolé malgré lui, il s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme afin de lui faire cesser tous mouvements. Il l'encouragea à sortir le plus vite possible, il n'eut même pas finit sa phrase qu'il sentit une douleur aigüe lui parcourir la main, il constatât avec horreur la transformation de ses ongles et ne put retenir un violent cri de douleur. Il lâcha immédiatement Tonks et s'efforça de respirer lentement.

Il était étonné de la lenteur que prenait la jeune femme à sortir de la pièce, cela le touchait car elle n'avait pas peur de lui malgré les premiers signes de la transformation mais en même temps cela lui rendait la tache bien plus difficile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ressentit le besoin violent de lui sauter à la gorge et de la déchiqueter. Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il se mordait la langue afin d'essayer de contrôler ses pensées. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle referme la grille au plus vite, malgré les chaines, il avait peur que ces dernières ne résistent pas. Il ne les avait jamais testées après tout. Il essaya de penser au fait que des sort de protection avaient été apposés dessus, mais dans ces moments là, son éducation moldu ressurgissait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale dans la magie. Ses pensées furent interrompu, il s'écroula sur le sol poussant encore une fois un cri puissant, il avait été prit par surprise par la douleur.

Ses jambes avaient flanchés et il était écroulé de tout son long sur le sol. Il voulut se redresser, mais il ne le put. Ses membres ne lui répondaient pas, sa respirations devint incontrôlable il était prit d'un accès de panique, sentant le pire à venir.

Il ne fut pas déçût, son corps se contorsionnât, il entendit ses os craquer violement, il poussa alors un hurlement guttural. Le doloris était bien pâle comparé à la douleur de cette transformation, il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient un à un. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, puis tout cessât. Le laissant haletant.

Tonks était à peine sortie de la cellule, qu'elle vit Harry s'effondrer en poussant un cri. Il semblait comme figé, son corps entier était crispé, seul sa respiration lui prouvait qu'il était vivant, elle sentit la panique l'envahir, elle aurait dû poser plus de questions à Remus, elle ne savait pas si l'immobilité du jeune homme était normal.

Sa question ne demeura pas longtemps dans son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus forte, c'était comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, malgré le va et vient de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit son corps être retourné d'un coup, son corps cloué au sol. Puis des craquements effroyables se firent entendre, cela claquait dans l'air comme des coups de tonnerres. Elle voyait les os du jeune survivant apparaitre de temps en temps sur son bras à travers la peau du jeune homme. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle senti à peine la main humide de Tobias se glisser dans la sienne. Il se désolait que son jeune maître ait à traverser tout cela, il avait assisté à chaque transformation de Remus et cela lui avait toujours déchiré le cœur. Mais là c'était différent, c'était son maitre, le fils de Lily et James, le bébé qu'il avait vu naitre.

Les craquements raisonnaient dans l'avant salle où se trouvaient Tonks et Tobias. Puis aussi vite que le bruit avait prit possession de la pièce, le silence revint.

Harry haletait, il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Un voile noir tomba devint ses yeux. Tous ces sens étaient accru, il sentait avec une infinie sensibilité, chaque courbature de son corps, la sueur qui s'écoulait sur son front et le reste de son corps.

Il entendait tout avec une acuité extrême, les respirations de la métamorphomage et de l'elfe. Il sentait l'odeur salé de leurs larmes. Mais il sentait également leurs sentiments : c'était étrange comme sensation comme si son instinct lui faisait ressentir toute l'angoisse et l'anxiété qui imprégnait leur être. Il ressentait autre chose également mais il ne parvenait pas à le définir. Il perçut, avant même qu'elle ne commence à amorcer un mouvement, que Tonks s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, il releva immédiatement la tête et l'a vit commencé à accourir vers lui.

STOP, haleta- t-il. Ne vient pas Tonks, c'est dangereux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il plongeât son regard dans le siens et parvint enfin à définir ce qu'il avait pressenti mais pas sût nommer, il pouvait voir son inquiétude, sa compassion, son impuissance, mais plus que tout son irrésistible envie de venir le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Tonks hésita un quelques secondes, puis, malgré les efforts de Tobias pour la retenir, franchit la grille et se précipita vers Harry, elle l'enveloppa aussi fort qu'elle put dans ses bras essayant de lui faire comprendre la profondeur de ce qu'elle ressentait à le voir dans cet état. C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment, ce besoin aussi intense de protéger quelqu'un, de lui donner de l'affection. Elle le sentit trembler dans ses bras et frissonner, elle resserra alors son étreinte.

Les tremblements se firent plus fort et Harry se dégagea violemment d'elle, parvint à lui crier de sortir et se jeta au fond de sa cellule. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui être plus utile et qu'il serait encore plus dur pour lui de supporter sa transformation s'il devait s'inquiété pour elle, elle suivit ses instructions.

Harry sentit ses poils s'allonger, puis reprendre leur forme initiale, il en allait de même avec ses ongles, son corps se courbait, pourtant c'est comme si deux parts de son corps se battait l'une contre l'autre, la bête, le loup qui essayait de faire surface, et sa part humaine qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Ainsi son corps ne cessait de changer. Il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif, de nature humaine et animal en même temps, lorsque ses dents commencèrent à s'allonger, sa bouche, elle, ne s'était pas encore métamorphosé pour pouvoir les accueillir, elles se plantèrent donc violemment dans ses joues, et transpercèrent sa langue violemment. Il senti le sang coulé au fond de sa gorge, puis de la même manière que ses griffes, ses dents reprirent leur forme d'origine.

Encore une fois tout cessa. Il se demanda si c'était normal il ne pensait pas que sa transformation allait être aussi longue, mais surtout il ne pensait pas qu'après les premières métamorphoses effectuées, sa nature humaine reprendraient le dessus. Il toussa violement. Sa gorge le brulait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il tomba alors à genoux et se mit à vomir du sang, il était perdu. Rien ne lui semblait normal, il aurait dû poser plus de question à Remus. Il lui en voulait de ne pas tout lui avoir révélé, de ne pas être là avec lui en ce moment même. Il savait qu'il était absent pour leur bien mutuel, mais c'est maintenant qu'il aurait eu besoin de sa présence. Ils auraient pu trouver un autre endroit où ils auraient pu être enfermés tous les deux, tout en étant séparé.

Son corps fut parcourut de convulsions, il manqua s'étouffer car le sang continuait à envahir sa gorge, il sentit que cela allait être l'étape la plus dure et qu'il n'y aurait plus de pause. Il devait approcher de minuit maintenant.

Ses ongles s'allongèrent définitivement et se transformèrent en griffes, ses canines poussèrent d'un coup. Ses poils devinrent plus denses, plus épais et beaucoup plus long, commençant à prendre la forme d'une fourrure. Son dos se courba et il sentit ses os se remettre à craquer bruyamment. La douleur devint plus intense que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et un hurlement bestial s'échappa. Ses os transperçèrent sa peau marquant la métamorphose, le cuir de sa peau se reconstruisait vite par-dessus, et la fourrure s'empressait de tout recouvrir il jeta un regard un Tonks montrant la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour sa présence ainsi qu'à son fidèle elfe, juste avant de s'écrouler. Son corps s'arquât violemment, déchirant les vêtements qu'il portait. Tout son corps s'allongeât, les craquements continuaient assourdissant ses oreilles, ses cris retentissaient passant d'un cri humain à une longue plainte bestial, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur son corps, il se senti être projeté contre un mur, puis sans pour autant le maitriser il fût à quatre pattes en train de se précipiter sur un autre mur. Il se le prit de plein fouet, la douleur résonnant dans sa tête, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus de corde vocal, il était à la limite de l'inconscience.

Il s'écroulât à nouveau et sa métamorphose physique s'acheva complètement. Il se redressa avec peine, ayant enfin récupérer le contrôle de son corps, cependant à peine cette action achevé il se pencha et du sang sorti encore de sa gueule.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit l'odeur de Tonks et Tobias.

Tonks n'en pouvait plus, le voir être torturé ainsi était une torture, il lui avait semblé une éternité avant que sa transformation ne soit achevée. Elle le vit se redresser péniblement puis leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle le vit se figer, ses narines frémirent, ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa gueule, se transforma en un aspect féroce, ses puissantes mâchoires se retroussèrent laissant apparaitre de longues canines tranchantes, ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur sa tête. Il avait soudain prit une attitude menaçante elle le vit élancer son corps en arrière et comprit qu'il prenait son élan. Puis à une vitesse incroyable elle le vit s'élancer contre l'épaisse grille qui trembla et résonna sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, une sorte d'anxiété l'envahit mais elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. Puis elle le sentit s'élancer à nouveau encore et encore, les chaines s'étaient brisées au premier assaut. Elle entendit un bruit de métal à ses coté et récupérant sa faculté de mouvement détourna la tête pour voir Tobias l'arme contenant la balle en argent, pointé contre la bête féroce qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Elle entendit à peine Tobias lui conseiller de partir mais elle secoua violemment la tête, elle avait promis à Harry de ne pas l'abandonner et elle tiendrait cette promesse.

La bête sentait l'odeur des autres êtres derrière cette grille, comment pouvait-il rester là ? C'était son territoire et il avait envie de se défouler. Il fonçât sur la grille et sentit la peur qu'il instillait chez l'être humain de l'autre coté de la grille, pourtant de la part du petit elfe il ne sentait que de la tristesse. La peur de la jeune femme lui donna la force de recommencer tandis que l'absence de terreur chez l'elfe l'énerva. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à un être inférieur de ne pas avoir peur de lui, alors avec l'acharnement que seul une bête possède, il se relança contre la grille, encore et encore.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Harry s'acharnait contre la porte, le sang recouvrait l'ensemble de sa fourrure. La porte n'allait pas tarder à céder, elle commençait à songer à battre en retraite, elle se tourna vers Tobias et le vit toujours le doigt prêt à presser la détente. Elle perçut un infime mouvement de son doigt alors elle s'élança contre lui le plaquant au sol, il se défendit, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser blesser Harry, même si ce dernier avait fait promettre à Tobias de ne pas le laisser blesser quelqu'un et d'user de l'arme si nécessaire, elle ne pouvait le laisser faire, Harry ne méritait pas ça. Elle se battait férocement contre l'elfe qui tout en laissant échapper de lourdes larmes, se devait d'obéir à son maitre.

Le bruit cessa, Tobias et Tonks arrêtèrent tout mouvement et virent que l'aube se levait, le loup s'affalât contre le sol en gémissant. Tonks regarda l'elfe puis après avoir eu sa confirmation se précipitât sur le corps ensanglanté du loup.


End file.
